


after a long day

by eunkong



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lapslock, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunkong/pseuds/eunkong
Summary: this was written in less than 2 hours and not proof read or anythingjust because eunwoo said that he knew of lee suho cause the members told him there's a webtoon character that resembles him, and we all know who's the member who's obsessed with webtoons (hint: it's bin)
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	after a long day

the sound of someone punching in the code for the front door echoed through the silent apartment, prompting bin to jump out of bed, running to the door with his clean hair bouncing, having just showered a couple of hours ago. he rushed to the door, getting there just in time for the door to open and the person coming to step in.  
"welcome home, eunwoo," bin said, tone high and excited, "i have something to show you."

eunwoo smiled tiredly as he slipped out of his shoes and dropped his bag to the floor.  
"what is it binnie?" bin was bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking like an excited puppy, "i found you!"  
his tone got even higher and eunwoo prayed myungjun won't wake up and yell at them like he did last week.

"where? in another text book?"  
eunwoo remembers last month his phone almost exploded with notifications and he thought something bad happened, only to find bin spamming him with photos of textbooks for different grades when he was mentioned. it was adorable, he must admit.

eunwoo moved to his room while talking, bin trailing after him with his phone in his hand, shuffling through it to get what he wanted to show eunwoo, he sat on eunwoo's bed while he got fresh clothes to take a shower, "there's this webtoon i came across today," he mumbled distractedly, "i bookmarked it. yeah here it is.. look!" he shoved his phone in eunwoo's face, the boy had trouble seeing what's on screen at first, then he focused and saw a page out of a webtoon he isn't familiar with.

"see? it looks exactly like you!" bin was so excited, eunwoo couldn't help but smile before even looking at the character.  
looking at it, it really looked like him, it was more like a fan art, instead of a webtoon character.

"you are right, binnie. it does look a lot like me."  
"told you! i think the writer got inspired by you in some way, this couldn't be a coincidence."

bin was talking so animatedly, eunwoo felt like his insides were melting. how long did he wait to show him that? bin was so adorable and eunwoo felt his heart swelling with love. he was so in love he could burst.  
he took the phone from bin's hand, looking into his expectant eyes and he couldn't resist, leaning to meet bin's lips in a short sweet kiss. when he pulled away, bin's smile was so bright it almost hurt his eyes.

"so what is this webtoon about?"  
he took his clothes and headed to the bathroom with bin right on his heels, talking about the webtoon and explaining what eunwoo's look-like character is like, standing by the bathroom door while eunwoo showered.

eunwoo thought how different it would be to raise a puppy, he could almost see bin's tail wagging, standing there at the door so immersed in what he's talking about. his smile, his shining eyes, his voice, and his habit of waiting for eunwoo to get home no matter how tired he was.

on days when bin was busy with his own solo schedule, and eunwoo came home before he did, he made sure to wait for him too, to welcome him home with a hug or a kiss. he was sure he wasn't as good at this as bin himself, cause he will never be as lively as him, and he won't ever gather all of the stars in his eyes like bin did, but that didn't deter him from doing what he could, to give bin even one percent back from what he did for him.

once he was out of the shower, fully relaxed, he felt his body give in to the day's exhaustion. thinking about skipping dinner and heading straight to bed.  
It seemed like bin was reading his mind, as usual. he cut his own words off, "i will go heat up dinner for you while you put on lotion and do your skincare routine. don't sleep without eating."

the kitchen smelled amazing. the food was reheated but it still got his stomach rumbling. when he sat down eating, bin sitting opposite to him, he looked at the time, it was almost four am and they had to wake up tomorrow at seven for a photoshoot, he yawned, about to tell bin they need to sleep soon, when he started first, "you think they would make a drama adaptation of this webtoon?", he was still excited about it.  
"maybe, if it was as popular as you say it is then it's a possibility."  
"how amazing would it be if they got you to do suho's role?"  
eunwoo chuckled. "binnie, you said it's still ongoing, it's too early to talk about that.  
"he sighed, "you're right." his eyes went up to eunwoo's again, still shining, "but if they did you would audition for it, right?"  
"if i have the chance, definitely." bin's mouth corners turned up again, "good."

it was four thirty when they finally got to bed. bin insisted eunwoo told him all about his shoot today, feeling bad that he used up all the time they had talking instead of listening to eunwoo, claiming he has to get his dose of eunwoo's voice before they go to sleep. and since when was eunwoo capable of saying no to his boyfriend? never.  
when they were all bundled up in the blanket, cuddled together in eunwoo's bed, when his eyes were drooping and he could feel bin's body relaxing and his breath getting steadier, he whispered, "binnie", he felt the boy's chest vibrate with his humming, "please never change."


End file.
